The present disclosure generally relates to interconnect structures, and methods of making the same.
The solder bump has a long production history. Solder bump process variations have lowered the manufacturing cost, widened flip chip applicability, and made solder bumped die and wafers available from several suppliers to the commercial market. In some examples, the solder bump flip chip process may be considered as four sequential steps: (1) preparing the wafer for solder bumping, (2) forming or placing the solder bumps, (3) attaching the bumped die to the board, substrate, or carrier, and (4) completing the assembly with an adhesive underfill.